Bleeding Love
by silver-moon-sapphire-sky
Summary: This was inspired by the song by Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love. It's not gory or anything, but it's also the first thing I've written without humour in it. It's a Sess-Rin oneshot, please let me know what you think.


**This fic was inspired by the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.**

**It didn't exactly turn out to be what I expected- don't you hate that? Stories with lives of their own.**

**It's a Sesshomaru x Rin oneshot, with mentions of other couples, and please note that although I do not actually hate any characters in Inuyasha (excepting Naraku) this isn't exactly flattering to any of them except the main characters. It's just the way it worked out, not what I intended. **

**Please don't kill me if I besmirched your favourite charater!!**

**Anyway, please read and I hope you like it!!!!**

* * *

Rin was walking slowly along the footpath, considering her relationship, or rather, her ex-relationship. It had ended two weeks ago, but she was still bothered by his words. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised that it ended badly, apparently she hadn't exactly given him much of a relationship. He'd been yelling at her, and she'd calmly listened to the entire torrent.

He'd even screamed outloud that she hadn't **been **in the relationship with him, that she'd been closed and he couldn't reach her. Of course she had not been hurt by a single thing he'd said, but had found herself shocked to silence at that last comment.

She could have defended herself by saying that everyone left her eventually, and so letting anyone get close was pointless. She'd just be more hurt when they left- but he'd said that she drove people away because she didn't let them get close, it was a strange puzzle of contradictions.

It didn't matter what he said though, she wasn't going change the only thing that kept her heart safe.

_**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain**_

She didn't really see the point in relationships, didn't believe in love anymore. It wasn't for her, she'd seen other people in love and envied them, but only in a vague way. Relationships and men both baffled her; surely the practical point of both was procreation, and she didn't want kids.

She didn't really enjoy sex either, simply submitted to it on a regular basis to keep her partner happy. Kagome-chan and her other friends claimed that it meant Rin 'hadn't met the right man'. But Rin thought that they were biased- they all had men whom they were passionately devoted to, men whom they were head over heels in love with.

She thought it was all very boring listening to their endless tales and concerns with their relationships. She'd never been so lonely in her life.

_**Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain**_

It was their encouragement and perhaps her loneliness which had forced her into relationships, and her own awkwardness which had seen them fall spectacularly to pieces every time. She couldn't really be bothered with them anymore- it was all too hard, too confusing and far too illogical.

She'd been told that she was frustratingly practical, and that there were things she should do purely for enjoyment, with no rational reason. She did not care for such amusements, there had to be a purpose for everything, otherwise there was no point in the exercise.

Sometimes she felt like she was stuck in a never ending cycle, doomed to a purposeful, but unpleasureable existence for the rest of her life. The prospect was daunting, but the idea of changing was terrifying- and she wouldn't know where to start.

_**Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**_**  
**

She walked into the café where Kagome-chan and everyone else was sitting, along with a handsome stranger. Obviously Inuyasha-san's mysterious aniki- she'd never met or seen the man before, he was often away doing family business. She'd never even really thought much about him before- he and Inuyasha-san weren't close at all, and apparently he hated ningen.

Kagome-chan with a glare at Inuyasha-san, introduced Rin to the youkai. He scrutinised her closely, and she felt her stomach and chest jump as if she'd been electrocuted. His eyes narrowed and his expressionless face brought thousands of thoughts and questions to her mind.

For the first time in her life Rin blushed under the weight of that cool golden appraisel. She was so practical and cool that she'd believed the blushing faze of her life was completely over. It seemed she was very wrong.

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you**_

She blinked, sat down and tried to recover herself, feeling like a total fool. There was no way he could be interested in someone like her. He was a tall man, with sleek silver hair and natural good looks enhanced by careful maintanence. Not the type she'd been encouraged to go out with before, and not someone she would have considered before.

But something inside her was screaming with a longing she'd never thought she could possess. She was hot and dizzy, and even though she felt terrible, in a strange way, she'd never felt better.

She'd never felt more alive, and she'd never wanted anything (or anyone) this badly before.

_**My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true**_

Kagome-chan was staring at her worriedly, so Rin forced herself to smile and to act normal, even though she still felt the effects of his presence all through her body. At this moment normal was impossible- in fact she didn't know what normal was anymore. Conversations resumed, and eager chatting which Rin was made a part of, but wasn't actually part of. Probably because she was paying even less attention than ususal.

Kagome-chan exchanged looks with everyone else- Rin wasn't stupid enough to miss those, or to forget what she'd heard about Sesshomaru-san. But sarcastic comments said behind a person's back weren't enough to stop this feeling from overwhelming every sensible and practical part of her being.

She was still feeling feverish and dizzy, just by being within a five meter radius of him. The whole thing was riddiculous, but so… real, she was consumed by it.

_**And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**_

Sesshomaru-san was possibly the only person unaware of his impact on her- everyone else was still looking at her nervously. She glanced at him again and was suddenly sure that he was aware of her reaction to him as well, but he gave no sign as to what he thought or felt, not even a twitch- he was a perfect statue.

None of it mattered, she was utterly fascinated by him. She found herself staring at him more and more- looking away briefly, and then back again. He was utterly alien, utterly beautiful and so confident; somehow it was insanely sexy, and his deep voice sent tingles up her spine, which echoed through her body.

Watching him was a sensual torture, but she enjoyed it... she had gone mad or fallen head over heels, those were the only explanations.

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you**_

Kagome-chan proposed a shopping afternoon for the girls- no boys, which was unusual in itself, because, if nothing else, they were useful for carrying bags. Rin got the impression that Kagome-chan, in a most unsubtle way, was trying to get her away from Sesshomaru-san. It seemed that everyone else was involved in the conspiracy, because they agreed and it was settled far more quickly than normal.

Rin was dragged away to an activity she saw a purely useful and preferred to be prepared for, rather than something she enjoyed jumping into on the impulse. She wasn't even asked if she wanted to do it, and along the way all three girls kept pointing out men and were only just stopping short of chatting these men up for Rin.

She was not stupid by any means, they were far too obvious, and she was not interested in anyone else. Sesshomaru-san was perfect in a way no other could be.

_**They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth**_

She finally escaped them, pleading that she had nothing she needed to buy and that she was tired. It took another three stores, but she was finally allowed to leave. She was so sick of them constantly treating her like a child, she could take care of herself- lack of relationships was not a sign of immaturity.

She had to promise to call them later, and to meet up later in the week, but she was finally released. Her thoughts returned to Sesshomaru-san and to her lack of relationships- perhaps they were right and her lack of success was a sign of immaturity- of an undeveloped and uncouragous heart.

Didn't all the romance stories say that love was an act of faith, and that you had to risk everything for it? Rin cringed at the thought.

_**My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
**_

She walked out to the bus stop and her heart jumped. Sesshomaru-san was standing there, his eyes met hers, but she couldn't read his expression, it was a cool blank. That didn't stop her from walking up to him, she even told him right to his face that she was glad to see him. He remained expressionless and she was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm.

He told her to follow him and she did, quite comfortably, even though she didn't know him. They walked for what felt like eternity, and she watched his silver hair float in the breeze and the shifting of muscle beneath his clothes.

It felt like she'd been set free- like she'd been removed from the cycle which had weighed her down. It was as if being with him was all she needed.

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

Rin walked into his appartment with no idea of where she was or what she was actually doing with him. Logical parts of her protested that she didn't know him, that all of her friends said he was a bad person. The other parts demanded she never let him out of her sight, for fear of waking from this perfect dream.

He pulled her into his arms, not saying anything, and she practically swooned, all of her dignity flying out the window when her knees buckled. He ran one hand down her body, slowly pulled her off her feet and lifted her onto his bed. His golden eyes were burning as he lowered his mouth to hers, making the logical parts of her brain promptly fall silent.

He tasted like salt and green tea, and she felt like she was on fire.

_**I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love**_

He kissed her again and again, pushing her further back on the bed, his hands running up her shirt, forcing the material over her head and off her body. His kisses were more insistent, his hands demanding, but his claws did not break her skin. Even in this passionate state he was perfectly in control, Rin was not.

In stark contrast, she could barely breath with the sensation of his hands on her body. She didn't say a word as more clothing was shed, and his bare skin brushed her's. She had never been this intimate with anyone so quickly, and truthfully, she felt a connection with him that she'd never felt before.

This was so much more intimate than any relationship had ever been before, and he was a stranger, someone she barely knew.

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

Sesshomaru-san's hair was like spun silk between her fingers, even his skin was as smooth to touch, muscles firm, and his body was warm on hers. His mouth was hot though, and so was his tongue. She lay under him, barely daring to touch him, running her fingers lightly over his back. She didn't dare say a word, and there were no need as their silence conveyed so much more to each other than any words could.

The silence wasn't broken, not even when he was inside her, and not even when she was lying beside him afterwards. His fingers were running through her hair, combing the long strands. She felt strangely vulnerable, but she trusted him completely, in a way she never been able to trust any other man.

She trusted him not to hurt her, and she wanted to see him again, as long as he would continue seeing her.

_**You cut me open**_**  
**

It was the next morning, waking up in his arms when she accepted her feelings for what they were. Rin was in love him, and she couldn't stop it. She was riddiculously giddy, openly and completely headoverheels in love with him. The realisation hadn't even scared her, nothing about him or her feelings for him scared her.

Of course she told Kagome and the others, and of course they all thought she was crazy, they were all worried that she was going to get hurt. They tried talking her out of these feelings, but she wouldn't let them. She didn't want to hear any of the words that came out of their mouths.

They wouldn't stop talking, both to her face and behind her back when they didn't think she was paying attention.

_**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud**_

They told her he was cold, he couldn't love anyone, and that he would just hurt her. She was better off single than with him. But while some part of her knew there was a truth in those words- they truly believed them. Other parts of her knew that the Sesshomaru who she trusted, the man who she loved was not the man they thought he was.

Even his Otou-san tried to talk her out of having anything to do with Sesshomaru, everyone tried, except Izayoi-san strangely enough. But she knew that everyone else would do or say anything to get her away from Sesshomaru. Some part of her felt betrayed, because people whom she'd thought she could trust, would do this to her.

They seemed detirmined to separate her and Sesshomaru.

_**Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt**_

Rin had finally taken all of the bullshit she could stand from them and she stalked off. She stayed in the bathroom, clenching the edge of the sink until she calmed down. Talk about him upset her far more than any insult they could have made about her, even though she knew they meant well. They seemed to understand that they couldn't continue talking like this or she would truly walk away. The conversation soon became a lighter repeat of the former one, regardless of what she said.

All she wanted was for them to respect the fact that this was her decision, and even if it did become the mistake they believed it to be… It was her mistake to make. But she didn't believe this was a mistake, these feelings were the most honest, and the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Why couldn't they simply be happy that she had finally found someone she could love?

_**Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
**_

Their friends' attempt at trying to break them up was so serious that it was almost ludicrus; almost. But it still hurt a lot. She wondered how Sesshomaru felt about the situation, they hadn't talked about it, there was no need. In fact, they hadn't talked much at all, last night or this morning.

The silence when they were together were the more comfortable for her than any conversations. He showed up to rescue her from the ambush at last, wrapping his arms around her waist. She burried her head into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his body and the scent of his cologne.

Kagome and the others were watching worriedly from the other side of the room, all except Izayoi-san, who was smiling at them.

_**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace**_

They walked back to his car after enduring a meal full of worried glances and conversations. He had his arm around her and for the few times in her life she didn't envy Kagome-chan or Sango-chan. She finally had someone of her own too, someone who kept her warm and made her feel wonderful.

They had dinner at his place that night, and they ended up in his bed after. His eyes rested on her more often than on his book, and his fingers frequently ran through her hair. His presence was comforting beyond belief, and she felt the tension of the day and the lunch with their friends slowly leaving her.

She fell asleep watching him alternate between reading his book and watching her, and she felt utterly content.

_**And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face**_

The next morning she woke up feeling even better than the morning before. He was in the shower, and acted completely unsurprised when she joined him. She wondered if the slight smirk on his face was her imagination, but she didn't see the cold, cruel monster her friends had described.

Kagome-chan even texted her to make sure she survived the night, and so did all the others. They were completely paranoid, so Rin sent them back a rude text telling them to stop interupting her. Sesshomaru ignored the phone, but she was sure he knew exactly what was happening.

She turned the phone off and tossed it back in her bag, and thought she saw the tense line of his shoulders relax a little.

_**Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_**  
**

Sesshomaru held her close and kissed her thoroughly before leaving for work. She practically melted and stood watching him leave, then it occurred to her that she was late for work. She bolted out of the apartment, running to work with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait until later that night.

Her workmates all commented on her insanely good mood, and the fact she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. But she couldn't keep a smile off her face, except when Sango-chan called, then, she ignored the phone. She ignored it every time they rang to check on her, as if she was some sort of child. She knew what she wanted and how she felt; if they had nothing else to say to her, then she had nothing she wanted to talk with them about.

The way she felt with him put every romantic cliché firmly into her mind, but none of them went far enough to describe how she really felt.

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you**_

She thought that not answering the phone would keep them away from her. Lunchbreak proved her wrong, the three girls were concerned enough about her to actually come and visit. They talked about Sesshomaru and how wrong he was for her, and when she tried to defend him, they interrupted her, not listening to what she was saying. It was even more overpowering than their attempt of the day before, and even more annoying.

She finally surprised them by walking out on them. She couldn't bear to hear them call the man she loved a cold-hearted bastard. She just knew there was more to him than that. They were wrong, they knew absolutely nothing, and it infuriated her to hear it. She turned her phone off, she didn't want to talk to them again.

How dare they say anything bad about him, he was absolutely perfect.

_**They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth**_

She walked back to work, and sat through several meetings, but didn't hear a word. As soon as work was over she called him. He was silent as she poured out the whole dreadful thing. He told her to wait at his apartment for him. Just those words consoled her in a way like nothing her friends had said.

Rin waited outside his apartment for almost an hour, it was cold, and windy, but she sat on the step. He arrived looking tense and angry, but his eyes softened as they looked at her. He apologised for being late, and he made the idle comment that he had run into Inuyasha-san.

She knew it was no accident, and she almost hated them for what they'd done, and for the raw hurt she saw in his eyes.

_**My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing**_

She pulled him into his apartment, kissing him hard, trying to erase the evil of the day. He let her take charge, not even objecting when she threw his briefcase across the room. They fell onto the floor, and made love in a wad of unfastened clothing. She lay ontop of him afterwards and with the worst possible timing the apartment phone rang.

Inuyasha-san left an abusive message, his insults raged from creative, to ones he used everyday. Sesshomaru glared at the phone, but didn't bother picking it up. Not even when Inuyasha-san accused him of taking advantage of her in the worst way and of using her cruelly. She kissed him again, trying to distract him from Inuyasha-san.

He flipped her over and she knew that some part of him was grateful, not only for her methods of distraction, but for her faith in him.

_**You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

They cooked together again that night, he moved her around the kitchen, his hands almost constantly on her waist. Their meal was almost burned because she found his touch too distracting. His mouth on her neck didn't help matters either, and Rin still had onions in her hair from when he tried to take her on the counter. The timer had only just saved their dinner.

She sat on his lap and fed him, kissing him in between mouthfuls, he almost purred. She was so glad they'd taken the phone off the hook, and turned off their phones. A night like this with no interuption, was more than she'd ever thought to receive from any man. He washed the dishes while she dried them.

But the domestic scene didn't last for very long, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to his bed the minute they'd finished.

_**I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love**_

They settled down to sleep, his arms around her, and she realised that there was nothing more comforting in the world. Milk and tea before bed didn't make her feel half as comforted as his body against her's. He kissed her forehead, and ran his fingers through her hair, and she fell asleep with thoughts of him in her head.

She woke up to find him sleeping, and settled back to sleep herself, shifting to be slightly closer to him. He sleepily shifted, arm tightening around her waist, not inclined to move one bit. They both awoke to his alarm, and he slammed it off, both annoyed that on a Saturday their sleep had been interupted so early.

She tried to get up to get them some tea, but he growled sleepily and then both arms were around her waist. She didn't mind sleeping in a little bit longer.

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
**_

They got up and found that they had the whole weekend to spend together. Sesshomaru didn't seem inclined to do much, and Rin found she didn't want to do much either. Just so long as they were together, that was more than enough. They kept the phones all off, and Rin was sure that the others would stop short of coming over to Sesshomaru's apartment.

Unfortunately they needed to stop by her apartment to pick up some spare clothes. She ruthlessly ignored the flashing message light on her phone. She was not interested in anything but Sesshomaru. He didn't smile at her, but the faint expressions on his face told her all she needed to know.

He was at his most content and relaxed state when she was at his side. It was when he was happiest.

_**You cut me open**_**  
**

Monday morning was not lousy just because they had to return to work, but because they were seperated, and now accessible to their friends. Kagome-chan and Sango-chan had apparently decided that a new tactic was in order. They tried to pretend that nothing had changed, that her relationship with Sesshomaru didn't exist.

As glad as she was to avoid the arguments, it was more depressing to have the relationship ignored. She hated not being able to talk to them about him, instead she had to listen to them talking about their relationships. She listened to their lives and not once did she talk about her own or Sesshomaru.

She wanted the day to end and wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed, into his arms and to forget everything.

_**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe**_

The lunch was probably delicious, but to her it tasted like ashes. She couldn't wait to escape them, she just wanted this to be over very quickly. She wished Izayoi-san was there, out of all the women, she alone seemed to understand how Rin felt. She seemed to know that there was nothing to be said or done about this, and that it could not be ignored.

She felt that they knew she was annoyed with them, and they were trying too hard to be friends. Trying too hard to be nice and to joke, but this feeling; this hurt was not something that would go away so easily. If it had just been her feelings, she might have forgiven them, but involving him as well… for that crime she could never completely forgive them.

They hugged her goodbye, and didn't make one more comment about Sesshomaru. At the end of it all, she didn't know if everything between them could be changed or fixed.

_**I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**_**  
**

Inuyasha-san, Kouga-san and Miroku-san were waiting for her in her office when she came back from lunch. Rin's mouth tightened, it was a conspiracy, and where she might have felt sympathetic because of their obvious care, she felt anger. Sesshomaru was their friend, he was Inuyasha-san's aniki- if they thought he would hurt her, then they knew nothing about him!

She didn't even let them talk, she was sick of being ganged up upon. She told them to get out in a cold tone she didn't know she possessed. They left, telling her with their eyes and their actions that they thought her a fool. She was left heartsick and worried by their persistence, knowing how it hurt Sesshomaru, even if he didn't let it show.

She called him, checking to see if he would pick her up after work, it was only a two minute call, and he said little, but her whole mood changed for the better.

**  
**_**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you**_

Inutaisho-san was waiting for her outside of work and that was the last straw. She walked up and slapped him across the face, he looked surprised and suddenly she burst into tears. She asked him why they were doing this to her, why they were trying to take her away from the only person she could love.

He had Izayoi-san, Kagome-chan had Inuyasha-san, Miroku-san and Sango-chan were together, and even Kouga-san and Ayame-chan were happy. What was wrong with her and Sesshomaru being together? She yelled through thick tears that they didn't need his approval, and that if everyone continued with their behaviour that she would refuse to see all of them ever again.

Suddenly she was pulled into Sesshomaru's arms, and everything was alright, she was safe once more.

**  
**_**They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth**_

Sesshomaru gave his father a hard look, before leading her into his car. Inutaisho rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him, but met his son's glare evenly. Rin settled herself comfortably in the car while Sesshomaru drove off, it took her ten minutes to relax. He appologised for being late, she said it was alright.

He didn't ask her what had happened, and to be honest, she didn't know what to say. She was relieved when they went up to his apartment, but the silence between them had an undercurrent of sadness. She threw herself into his arms the minute the door closed out the world.

As they both relaxed she knew everything was alright again, everything was perfect.

_**My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing**_

She ran a bath, and relaxed in it, the hot water draining the last of the tension from her body. He came in to inform her that dinner was ready, and in a purely mischevious fashion that she could not explain or account for, she pulled him into the huge tub. He was fully dressed and made a terrible splash, but he came up soaking wet and spluttering, and then took his revenge by lifting her legs so she slipped and slid underwater.

Since he was already in the water he quite sensibly removed his clothing and relaxed with her, while their dinner got cold. They finally retreated from the bath when the water reached lukewarm. He made her clean up all the water on the ground as revenge for pulling him in, while he reheated dinner.

They ate a fairly decent meal, while watching a terrible horror film from the sixties.

_**You cut me open and I**_**  
**_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

She cuddled up to him on the couch, and he seemed perfectly willing to keep his arm around her permanently. Rin dozed off to sleep before the dreadful movie ended, but she woke up when he moved her from the couch to his bed. He helped her undress herself before he made himself ready for bed.

He was warm and drew her like a magnet, she sprawled across him in what had to be an annoying fashion. He didn't move her though and she fell asleep, with her fingers tangled in his damp hair. His fingers ran down her back, slowly, soothingly, and beneath the comforting gesture, there was still something hotly sensual in it.

She murmured what he already knew, that she was in love with him, and was sure that she was dreaming when he said that he loved her too.

_**I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love**_

Rin woke up first that morning, detirmined to make breakfast in bed to thank him for last night. She was just about to cook, when arms around her waist and a hot mouth on her neck told her that he was awake. She tried to point out that they would both be late for work, but two hungry kisses later and she was convinced that if she was fired, it would be well worth it.

Afterwards they ate breakfast hurriedly, and in the comfortable silence that she was becoming used to. She kissed him as he practically ran for the front door, she tasted orange juice, toast and black coffee. She kissed him again before letting him go, and letting reality descend upon them once more.

She reluctantly went to work, but no matter what she did, her thoughts were all of and for him alone. He consumed her.

**  
**_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

Sesshomaru came to see her during her lunch break, most of her female colleagues found an excuse to bump into him. Their obvious hopes completely dashed by his even more obvious lack of interest in anything but her. In fact, she was forced to take him to a nearby supply room, one that was commonly used for 'other purposes'.

She quite enjoyed the shocked faces of her coworkers when they returned, unfortunately their activities had taken up most of her lunchbreak, but it was worth it. Once he left she was flooded with questions, most being about him having any cute friends or relatives. She simply smiled in response and let them come to their own conclusions.

The rumours that ran around the office made her laugh, and she couldn't wait for the end of the day to share them with him.

_**You cut me open and I**_**  
**_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

They went to her appartment that night, maybe for some variety. It didn't change anything between them, even though her apartment was obviously inferior and nothing like what he was used to. Neither of them were anything like was the other was used to, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, except being together.

He let her comb his hair, it seemed to relax him, and Rin thought she had never seen anything more beautiful than him in a deep slumber. The depths of his trust in her never ceased to amaze. She watched him sleep, wishing she was an artist, wishing she could capture this moment forever and never let time continue.

She wanted to be with him forever, it was a passionate longing with no logical foundation, but she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

_**I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love**_

They discovered the next morning that her shower was not big enough for two people. The next logical step from there was actually taken that morning. He asked her to move in with him, and despite the short relationship between them, there was nothing about this move that felt too fast.

She didn't bother telling anyone, because she knew what they would say. She couldn't tell them how or why, she (normally so practical) was doing this. She only knew that she had to be with him, had to stay by his side. He made room in his drawers, and somehow, everything she brought over fit in perfectly.

It was like they were meant to be together, someone had split them into two halves, and now they were rejoined.

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

She knew that she was in a serious relationship with a man she barley knew, but she had never felt more confident in herself. Sesshomaru didn't need to call her beautiful, she saw how he felt in his eyes. He didn't need to tell her he loved her every second, or ask her to marry him, she felt his love every time he touched her.

They didn't need to justify their relationship to anyone else, all they needed was eachother. She had never been with someone constantly and not been bored, but whether in silence or conversation, they never tired of each other's company. They never enjoyed being seperated from each other.

She longed for him constantly when they were apart, and counted the minutes until she could see him again.

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

Love was a painful process, full of suffering, but at the same time, there was a wonderful freedom in being able to be yourself fully with the one you loved.

Knowing that they still loved you with every piece of their hearts for being exactly who you were and no one else.

Kagome-chan and Rin's other friends would never come around to the idea of Sesshomaru and Rin, but the couple didn't care.

They each had the other to cherish forever, that was all they wanted, and that was more than enough.

It was more than they had ever hoped for from love.

* * *

**Thank you for getting this far. I hope you like this fic, please R & R- because I would like some constructive feedback.**

**I don't actually know if the way I used the lyrics ended up working with the storyline at all, should I have ditched them and just made the story?**

**Please take pity on me, I have to know!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Translation of Japanese Words:**_

_Chan-_ a suffix indicating a close relationship, often used by girls affectionately when addressing femal friends, and also when addressing someone younger.

_Otou-_ dad, its less formal than _Chichi _(father) and more formal than _Oyaji_ ("old man").

_San-_ a suffix considered polite, often used for addressing people who you don't know well.


End file.
